rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
No Compromise
|In-game description.}} No Compromise is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari FXX K, after version 4.4.1 was updated. No Compromise starts June 27thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 2nd (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM July 10th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Ferrari FXX K has been added to the Italian Prime bonus series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the No Compromise special event, please view Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 01 (Prove Yourself) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Prove Yourself) are rewarded with and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Ferrari FXX K on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 01. Stage 02 (XX Programme) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (XX Programme) are rewarded with R$15.000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Ferrari FXX K on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 02. Stage 03 (From The Enzo) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (From The Enzo) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Ferrari FXX K on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 03. Stage 04 (Season at Suzuka) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Special Events